Jasiri
Jasiri es un cachorro de hiena manchado que aparece en la serie de Disney Junior The Lion Guard. Es una aliada y amiga de la Guardia del León. Ella ayudó a Kion a luchar contra Janja y su clan y la guardia contra las Forasteras. Descripción Personalidad A diferencia de otros Forasteros, Jasiri es amable y abierta a hacer amistad con las Leonas. Sin embargo, su lazo a su especie brilla a través de con qué frecuencia se ríe, ya que incluso Kion observa que el mundo es como un juego gigante para ella. Audaz y valiente, Jasiri es una hiena a-carta-cabal, pero a diferencia de Janja, ella es una amiga de las leonas. Jasiri se diferencia de su especie al mirar las diferencias del pasado y enfocarse en donde las diferentes especies tienen un terreno común y notar cómo lo que tienen en común las hace iguales de una manera que no sólo aboga por la paz y la armonía sino también cómo algunas especies muy diferentes pueden ser amigos a pesar de sus diferencias. Según ella, a diferencia de Janja y su clan, la mayoría de las hienas, especialmente ella, respeta el Ciclo de la Vida y está realmente disgustada por hienas como Janja, cuyo egoísmo y glotonería dan a su especie un mal representante. Apariencia Fisica Siendo sólo un cachorro, Jasiri es pequeña en tamaño, con un marco delgado y patas flacas. Su piel es gris con manchas oscuras y rayas que corren a lo largo de su espalda y hombros, y sus ojos son de color púrpura. Una larga melena negra y púrpura corre por su espalda, terminando en flequillos sobre su frente. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Cuando Kion se separa del resto de la Guardia del León, termina en las Lejanías. Mientras busca desesperadamente la Roca Plana Alta, se enfrenta a Jasiri, quien se burla de él por no haber notado su furtivo en él. Kion se arrepiente de esto y dice haber sabido que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, pero Jasiri sigue burlándose de él. Ella llama su atención cuando ella lo llama por ser el líder de la Guardia del León, y ella señala que su marca de hombro es un regalo muerto. Kion pregunta si es parte del Clan de Janja, pero Jasiri responde ambiguamente, preguntándole a Kion por qué está en las Lejanías. Aunque es defensiva, Kion le dice que espera regresar a las Tierras del Reino, y Jasiri señala que se está equivocando y dice que le mostrará el camino. Kion sigue a Jasiri, pero desconfía de ella. Kion sigue desconfiado de Jasiri y se ve atrapado en un arbusto de espinas. Jasiri lo saca del matorral y luego conduce el camino a la Roca Plana Alta. Después de un tiempo, Jasiri revela que la mayoría de las hienas realmente respetan el Ciclo de la Vida y expresa lo similares que son las hienas y los leones antes de que ella y Kion canten "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". Cuando llegan al territorio de Janja, se separan. Después de que Kion se vaya, Jasiri es confrontado por Janja y su clan. Ella es capaz de derrotar fácilmente a Cheezi y a Chungu, antes de ser encerrada por Janja. Kion regresa para ayudar a Jasiri y expulsa a las hienas de las Lejanías usando el Rugido. La Guardia del León llega y en un principio piensan que Jasiri es una amenaza, pero Kion les asegura que es una amiga. Jasiri parte en buenas condiciones con la Guardia del León que regresan a las Tierras del Reino. "Lions of the Outlands" Jasiri entra en las Tierras del Reino en busca de Kion después de que una manada de leones asuma el agujero de riego de su familia, negándose a compartirlo. Kion va con ella, creyendo que los leones en las Lejanías deben estar perdidos y no saben sobre las hienas agradables, completamente inconscientes de la historia o la existencia de los Forasteros. Jasiri expresa su gratitud que Kion accedió a ayudar a saber lo difícil que puede ser confiar en su tipo. Jasiri presenta a Kion a su clan, que consta de dos adultos, su hermana, Madoa, y dos bebés. Madoa expresa su sorpresa de que su hermana estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de ser amigos con un león y que él está dispuesto a ayudarles como ella y Jasiri señalan que los bebés necesitan el agua más. Jasiri es emboscada por Nuka, sólo por Kion para salvarla. Está dispuesta a luchar a su lado sólo para retroceder cuando Nuka y Kovu acuerdan con llevarlos a ver a su madre, Zira, con la esperanza de recuperar su agujero de riego. Poco tiempo después, se sorprende de la habilidad de Kion de usar el Rugido para crear lluvia. Cuando Zira quiere hablar solo con Kion, le advierte que no confía en ella y que debe tener cuidado. Ella es dejada con los niños de Zira incluyendo a Vitani y está feliz de aprovecharse de Nuka, a quien se le dice que "juegue bien". Cuando Zira le miente a Jasiri sobre Kion reclamando el agujero de riego para su manada, Jasiri corre enojada. Ella encuentra a la Guardia del León que le informa sobre los verdaderos motivos de Zira y tranquilizando las creencias de Jasiri de que Kion nunca le devolvería la espalda a un amigo. Ella se une a la Guardia para rescatar a Kion y observa con deleite a los Forasteros que son arrojados de las Lejanías por el Rugido, reclamando el agujero de riego de su familia. Ella felicita a Kion por ser el animal más feroz cuando las hienas de los bebés todavía se acobardan lejos de él, haciendo que todos se rían. Galería Imagejasiri.png Jasiri-Clan.png|Clan de Jasiri Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja.jpg|Janja confronta a Jasiri Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Kion y Jasiri Water.reflect.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (148).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (203).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (245).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (291).png Kion and Jasiri.png Before Sisi Ni Sawa.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (316).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (487).png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Nuka-Lion-Guard.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png|Jasiri y Kion se enfrentan a Zira Lions-of-the-outlands (20).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Nuka-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Jasiri-Nuka2.png|Jasiri casi muerde a Nuka Jasiri-Fun.png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png Jasiri-Nuka3.png Lions-of-the-outlands (429).png Lions-of-Outland-End.png Curiosidades * Jasiri es similar a Asante, un cachorro de hiena femenina del libro de audio alemán de The Lion King Friends for Life que se hace amiga del hijo de Simba y del hermano mayor no oficial de Kion, Kopa. * Jasiri se traduce como atrevido. * Debido a sus interacciones, se puede asumir con seguridad que Jasiri y Janja se han encontrado antes. * La razón por la que Jasiri se convirtió en protagonista se debió al racismo percibido por los héroes contra las hienas en la película original. * El clan de Jasiri está formado por miembros de su familia cuyo territorio limita con el de Janja y el de su clan. * No se sabe cómo Jasiri conoce a Simba como el Rey de las Tierras del Reino y el padre de Kion. Es posible que al explicar el ciclo de la vida que Kion también le dijo a Jasiri sobre Simba, que habría sido la primera vez que Kion usó el nombre de su padre. en:Jasiri nl:Jasiri pl:Jasiri pt-br:Jasiri ru:Джазири Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Hienas Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes Africanos